The subject matter disclosed herein relates to containers, particularly to packing containers, and more particularly to multi-sided reinforced packing containers suitably configured for stacking one on top of another and having more than four sides.
Packing containers are often formed from a corrugated sheet product material that is cut with a die to form a flat blank, or scored and slotted to form a flat blank. The flat blank is folded into a three-dimensional container that may be secured using an arrangement of flaps, adhesive liquids, staples or adhesive tapes.
In use, packing containers may be subjected to considerable forces during shipping, storage and stacking. While existing packing containers may be suitable for their intended purpose, the art relating to packing containers would be advanced with an increase in the strength and rigidity of packing containers, particularly with respect to stacking, while reducing the amount of materials used to form the packing containers.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.